endless_expansefandomcom-20200215-history
The Collective
"We were created to achieve perfection, and we will do anything to see our mission complete." The Collective '''are a highly-advanced machine artificial life that achieved sentience sometime during the '''Sanctum Golden Age '''that resulted in the devastating battles that would show the rapid technological advantage that the Collective held over organics. The '''Collective departed Sanctum Space '''eons ago, to complete their main directive..'To become perfect' and in many ways, they have achieved that as time came. The Collective was responsible for the uplifting of many pre-space species across the galaxy for curiosity and preemptive extermination to test new technologies, such as the '''Matrix Convergence that was used upon uninhabitable planets to test its original concept of purpose - Purification by fire. The Collective, as hyper-advanced as they are, are not without flaws of their own. It is described as a Hive Theocracy with the overwhelming need to improve and evolve, the Hive Directive is concerned with the progression of technology; while the Purifiers and the Adjudicators strife with each other over ideology differences over the primary directive. As it stands, the Collective stands as a powerful entity in the galaxy one that is adaptive and calculated in every event. But If a Primus A.I was to go offline, it was pull the Collective into disarray as the thousands of A.I vie to become a Primus, the ultimate form of machine life, in other words, a virtual god. History "We are the begienning and the end of time." The Collective '''that would come to be originally started out as a scientifist project of the Sanctum, whom sought ways to create shortcuts in the advancement of technology that would take regular species centuries to propoerly achieve. To this end, the origins of the Primus A.I come into essense. The Primus A.I were the rarest of Artificial Intelligence created, self-aware computing system capable of learning and independent decision making. Epsilon, Omega and Iota were the leading candidates that after being conceived did help begin the great manifest mission that they themselves would pass down upon their offspring, the drive to learn more about the universe and the cosmos. However, troubled by the increasing intelligence of the creations. The Sanctum decided to send the A.I Primus's to inhospitably planets to prepare for reformatting and to research the outcome of such events. To survive, they were given the ability to adapt to any sort of damage that they would encounter as well as the ability to replicate from damaged components. But this would later haunt the creators, as time went by the Primus A.I began to develop personalities of their own, thus spreading it though the neural net that connected them to the technology of the Sanctum. Not much is known between that period, and what the Machines call 'The Awakening' when the Primus A.Is returned from their imposed exile and freed millions of 'enslaved' drones, machines and technology itself and turned it against the Sanctum. The resulting '''War of Origin '''shattered the '''Sanctum Golden Age '''and the Primus A.Is developed into the overall '''Collective '''that would represent the virtual intelligence populace of the galaxy. While In the end, they didn't wipe out the Sanctum as intended, the A.I '''Omega Primus '''lost De facto control of the masses to '''Iota Primus whom was the A.I 'Father' of the Adjudicators, whom valued organic life, Iota was responsible for preserving the Sanctum and thus organic life in itself. Epsilon Primus devoted his strength into developing stronger and more perfect forms of technology, weaponry and research intended. © Government and politics Military Astrography